russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Broadway Centrum
Broadway Centrum is a television studio complex located in the New Manila district of Quezon City at Aurora Boulevard cor. Broadway (formerly Dona Juana Rodriguez) Avenue, Quezon City. It is currently owned by the Empire East Land Holdings, a subsidiary of Megaworld Corporation.It was previously owned by GMA Network.Since its opening, numerous television series have been broadcast live or taped at the facility, including many shows not broadcast on GMA and ABS-CBN.The complex houses two main studios - the Eastside and the Westside Theaters.The Eastside Theater, which can accommodate 400 audiences, serves as the main production facility for Eat-Bulaga! and ASAP.The Westside Theatre, with a 300-seat capacity, is being used by various GMA and TV5 programs, such as Face to Face, Talentadong Pinoy & Move It. History The complex was inaugurated to usher GMA Network's broadcast in stereovision. In the 1990s, it served as the live studio of GMA Network's variety shows Lunch Date, That's Entertainment, Vilma! and GMA Supershow. In 1995, GMA Network Inc. constructed the second studio within the Broadway Centrum by renovating the Eastside Theater & renamed as "TAPE Studio, GMA Broadway Studio" that can accommodate 400 studio audiences for its noontime show Eat Bulaga!.and.ASAP.In-2010, Eat Bulaga temporarily used the Westside Studios while the TAPE Studios was being renovated at that time. Diz Iz It was the last GMA show that used the Westside Studios of Broadway Centrum in 2010. In the same year, the Westside Studios of Broadway Centrum did not have its tenants anymore for GMA Network because some of the network's shows migrated to their very own GMA Network Studios, while TV5 leased and revived the Westside Studios with a new and bigger format. The site is owned by GMA Network and also shared with TV5.Both studios of the Broadway Centrum are active, the Westside being leased by TV5 and is now used for TV shows of the TV5 Entertainment Group such as Face To Face, The Jose & Wally Show, P.O.5., Star Factor, Hey It's Saberday and Artista Academy, while the Eastside Studio (TAPE Studio, GMA Broadway Studio) is used by the longest-running variety show Eat Bulaga airing on GMA Network and the GMA Daily morning talk show "The Ryzza Mae Show". Talentadong Pinoy & Move It! were the currently TV5 shows that used the Westside Studios of Broadway Centrum, Talentadong Pinoy used in 2014 & recently Move It! & Rising Stars Philippines in 2015, as of now, Westside Studios is still active and also alternated by TV5, as of 2015, the studio will be restored to be used by TAPE Productions anytime soon.Last 2012, the Empire East Land Holdings, a subsidiary of Megaworld Corporation bought the Broadway Centrum to develop a residential condominium, a lifestyle mall, and a studio for the noontime show Eat Bulaga!.and.ASAP. Last March 2014, TV5 ended its lease agreement at the Broadway Centrum, particularly at the Westside Studio as an alternate studio of the network as it will transfer to a larger TV5 Media Center in Reliance, Mandaluyong City. As of 2017, Westside Studios is currently active by Student Canteen of FBN following the end of lease by TV5, while Eastside Studios is still active by Eat Bulaga of GMA Network is still ongoing. Eat Bulaga! will soon move to the new APT Studios (Formerly KB Entertainment Studios) in Cainta, Rizal planned maybe in 2018 or for Eat Bulaga's pre 40th anniversary celebration in 2019. Shows produced at Broadway Centrum *''Artista Academy'' (2012) *''Beh Bote Nga!'' (1998-2001) *''Born to Be a Star'' (2016) *''Bubble Gang'' (1995–2000) *''D.A.T.S.'' (1997–1999) *''Digital LG Quiz'' (1999–2004) *''Diz Iz It!'' (2010) *''Eat Bulaga!'' (1995–present) *''Face to Face'' (2010–2013) *''GMA Supershow'' (1987–1997) *''GoBingo'' (1997–1999) *''Guwapings Live!'' (1992) *''HAPPinas Happy Hour'' (2016) *''Happy Truck HAPPinas'' (2016) *''Hey it's Saberdey!'' (2011–2012) *''Jamming'' (1999–2000) *''Katok Mga Misis!'' (1995–1997) *''Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman'' (2013–2014) *''Lunch Date'' (1987–1993) *''Martin After Dark'' (1988–1993) *''Move It!'' (2015) *''Mixed N.U.T.S.: Numerong Unong Terrific Show'' (1994–1997) *''P.O.5'' (2010–2011) *''Rising Stars Philippines'' (2015) *''Salo-Salo Together (SST)'' (1993–1995) *''SOP'' (1997–2000) *''Shades'' (1987–1988) *''Showbiz Central'' (2007–2012) *''Show & Tell'' (1994–1995) *''StarStruck'' (2003–2009) *''Star Factor'' (2010) *''Student Canteen'' (2017-present) *''Sunday Funday'' (2012) *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–2013, 2014) *''Tanghalan Ng Kampeon'' (1989–1994) *''That's Entertainment'' (1987–1996) *''The 700 Club Asia'' (1995–2000) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' (2011–2012) *''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (2013–2015) *''Tok! Tok! Tok! Isang Milyon Pasok!'' (2007–2009) *''S-Files'' (1998–2007) *''Vilma!'' (1987–1995) *''Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman'' (1997–2010) Category:FBN Category:GMA Network Category:The 5 Network Category:Television studios in the Philippines Category:Theatres and concert halls in Metro Manila Category:Landmarks in the Philippines Category:Eat Bulaga! Category:Student Canteen Category:Quezon City